The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a technology of manufacturing the same, and particularly relates to a technology effectively applied to a semiconductor device having a power transistor and a technology of manufacturing the same.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-186634 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology of allowing a high-frequency noise component to flow into a capacitor serving as a bypass by coupling the capacitor between a source electrode and a drain electrode of a junction FET (Junction Field Effect Transistor).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-186634